


Fiddle

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser felt an erotic shiver travel down his spine as Ray caressed the straw with the tip of his tongue before slowly taking it into his mouth, licking and nibbling at the bright plastic, pursing his lips around it and hollowing his cheeks to suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secretlybronte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Secretlybronte).



> Written anonymously for Secretlybrontë's birthday.

Fraser looked at Ray over the large table and almost choked on his water. Ray was drinking his iced tea through a straw. Drinking in a most...lascivious manner. Fraser felt an erotic shiver travel down his spine as Ray caressed the straw with the tip of his tongue before slowly taking it into his mouth, licking and nibbling at the bright plastic, pursing his lips around it and hollowing his cheeks to suck.

Setting his glass down with a thump, Fraser tore his eyes away from Ray's arousing spectacle and turned back to the Lieutenant, pretending to be interested and engaged in the story he was telling about the policeman, the octopus and some Maine fishermen. Fraser nodded, realizing that he'd missed so much of Lieutenant Welsh's story that he had to pretend to understand the joke.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ray fidgeting with the straw. Fraser shifted in his chair uncomfortably, glad that the red-and-white checked tablecloth was long enough to hide his lap. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought of unarousing things: cold snow, naked mole rats, partial differential equations. It helped.

When he opened his eyes again, he found Ray looking at him with a cheeky grin. Fraser sighed as Ray renewed his fiddling with the straw. It was going to be a long evening.

-fin-


End file.
